


The Raven Calls For Its Key

by I_glitterz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_glitterz/pseuds/I_glitterz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is a low ranking farmer, who wishes to make his parents happy by securing their land. The fair Miss Camilla would solve his every problem and make his parents proud. Although she is willing to marry him, the Duchess' heart belongs to another fair maiden. Can Thomas find a lover of his own? One that will not only please his parents, but unlock his heart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven Calls For Its Key

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=2nbucnt)

Part One:

  
He was sitting on a tree stump in the middle of his family’s field, watching his Papa hoe and plow. Dig, scrape, shuffle, spread. Over and over, he followed Papa’s movements. One day he’d be old enough to do it. Papa told him within a few summers it’d be his turn to tend to the field, stock all the supplies, gather all the crops, and he couldn’t wait.

“Thomas, can you hand me the sack of seeds?” Papa asked, still working on breaking up the rough dirt. Parts of it were ready for seeding, Papa hoed them a few nights before.

Thomas slipped off the stump and ran to gather up the heavy sack of corn seeds. He dragged it along the ground, too weak to lift it, but knowing one day he’d be strong enough.

When Thomas reached his Papa’s side, he opened the sack, grabbing handfuls at a time and walked along the turned rows, spreading the seed and carefully kicking the dirt to lay loosely over them.

When Papa finished up his row, he set his tools down and walked over to help Thomas with the rest of the seeding.

After their work was completed, Papa wiped his brow, sweat running down his face.

“Go inside, Thomas, and help your Mama prepare supper. Tell her I’ll be in with the pail of milk once I finish.”

Thomas nodded his head and scampered off towards the house, wiping his hands down the front of his overalls. He opened the screen door, barely missed hitting George, their family dog, in the head in his haste to follow Papa’s orders.

One day, this house and land would be his to take care of. Following in Papa’s footsteps, raising a family, growing crops, and herding his own flock of cattle. It was his place to take once he turned eighteen.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=20j45q9)

“You sack of cattle dung! Put the stick down and fight like a man!” Thomas bellowed out through bouts of laughter. He and John, his oldest childhood friend, were fighting with the sticks like swords.

John huffed, dropping his stick and tackling Thomas to the ground, rolling over each other and grabbing their shirts and overalls to try to get the upper hand over the other.

“Tommy! That is not fair!” John whined when Thomas hooked his leg behind John’s calf, flipping them over, straddling his hips while John tried bucking him off.

Thomas laughed, “And when was life and friendship with me ever fair, Johnny?”

John huffed some more and crossed his arms to the best of his ability, trying and failing successfully at pouting.

Thomas bent down and nipped at the vain in John’s neck, laughing when he whined.

“That’s doubly unfair,” John accused, grabbing Thomas’ hips and grinding up into him.

Thomas’ laugh turned to a gasp and he moaned, grabbing onto John’s shoulders to support his slacking body. They never really fooled around. It was mostly just teasing. They were too good of friends to ever cross that line.

Plus, John was more interested in the fairer sex. He just liked pushing Thomas’ buttons because he was one of the only ones Thomas had come to when he started worrying about not finding any of the woman in school or town interesting.

Thomas told John everything. Down to the crush Thomas had had on him since he settled in Delbersheir.

“Johnny!” Thomas warned, trying to gather up his brain enough to function properly after the rush of arousal that surged through his body at John grinding against him.

“Your fault, Ratliff,” John crowed as he grabbed Thomas by the back of his thighs and stood up.

Thomas flailed, wrapping his arms and legs around John. “Jonathan Raye Standle, put me down this instant!” Thomas yelled.

John laughed, smacking Thomas’ ass and walked the ten feet to the creek they were next to, jumping in with Tommy clinging to him.

Thomas resurfaced sputtering and yelling at the top of his lungs, “Johnny! I’m going to skin you in your fucking sleep!” He lunged toward John, dunking him under the water and laughing when John caught him, pulling him down along with him.

When their fun was done, they crawled from the creek and to the bank to dry off. Thomas laid down next to John, resting his head on his chest while John absently carded his fingers through Thomas’ hair.

“Has your Papa said anything more about the engagement?” John asked.

Thomas sighed, “Yeah, he’s been hinting about it all week. I think he wants me to find a fair maiden and wed her so he can have grandsons to prolong the family’s ownership on our land.”

John hummed underneath his breath. He gripped Thomas’ hair, pulling his head up to look him in the eyes.

“Why don’t you chose someone then? Or go with your birth right? Make it easier on the lot of you?”

Thomas whined, “Because, I don’t find any women in my interest. The closest I’ve come was when I was six and Camilla kissed me to show her friends that we were _dating_.” He made the air quotes to show what he meant. Cam had kissed him so that the other girls believed her when she said that they were going to marry when they were older. He’d not suspected that her childhood lie would be so very close to the truth. That only a few months time would be the length he’d have to be free and then he was to marry her.

“Just think about it,” John whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

“What’s the time of day?” Thomas asked, changing the subject.

“Half time before the sun’s to fall,” John replied.

Thomas gasped and quickly rose to his feet. “Fuck, I’m late! Supper was my doing tonight. I was to milk Sadie after I had finished the field! Papa is going to be so pissed when I get home,” Thomas rushed out, gathering his things and hastily making his way back to his property.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=71o407)

Sitting at the supper table, Thomas fretted about the conversation he knew Papa was going to bring up. He always did. He was moving his corn around the plate and breaking off pieces of meat when Papa brought it up.

“So, have you found someone who interests you, Thomas?” Papa asked casually.

Thomas sighed inwardly, placing his fork on top of his cloth. “No, Papa, I have not.”

“Son --”

“Papa, please. I don’t have interest towards any of the maidens you have asked me to speak to, or to Miss Camilla. I don’t believe I ever will. You know my feelings on the subject. I’m sorry, but your heir shall not come from me.”

“Son, I know your interest is in the same...sex, and I have no problems with that, but you must look at it from my view. I want grandchildren, and you’re my only child. You must see the turmoil I’m in at the moment. I want to accept your wishes, but on the other hand, I want my land to stay in the family. We’ve worked too hard just to throw it all away.”

Thomas cringed, “And what would you have me do, Papa?”

“Accept your birth right and marry Miss Camilla.”

Thomas shook his head, about to speak, but was cut off by his father.

“She is of higher rank, Thomas! You must understand what that means for you. Servants will be presented to you, to work in our field. All you have to do is make children with Camilla and have conversation with ranks of your liking and higher. Camilla is a perfect choice in a wife and you two will suit each other finely.”

Thomas thought about the higher ranking. Right now, he was considered right above Servants, who were right above Slaves. Farmers like he, were lower ranking, but Camilla was a Duchess and that would make Thomas a Duke, but he truly didn’t care about ranks and status. He wanted this land. But he wanted a _man_ , not a woman, to love and cherish.

“I don’t want to do this, Papa. Please, find me someone I will want!” Thomas cried out, tears forming in his eyes.

“Stop it, Thomas. I have already made the arrangements and tomorrow you will meet with Miss Camilla.”

Thomas nodded his head in defeat. He already knew how Camilla felt about this as well. She was like him. She had no sexual interest in Thomas. If he were to be a woman, then maybe they’d work out, but she didn’t have what he desired either. He wasn’t attracted to womanly curves, he liked the hard lines and solid muscle of a man.

After supper, Thomas went to his room to wash up and got ready for a night’s rest. He would talk to Camilla in the morning when he was to meet with her. They had to figure out some sort of plan before their engagement was final.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=20j45q9)

When Thomas and his Papa arrived at the Grey estate, they were welcomed with open arms and sat down to converse with the family.

Camilla was sitting in a chair, shoulders square and her back straight, looking down at her lap. Her attire was a white and pink dress with lace sequins around the hem of it. Her gloved hands held a cup of tea and she sipped it slowly.

“We have come up with a devised decision on the betrothal of Thomas and Camilla, but first, we want their say in it, even if it doesn’t make a difference. Camilla?”

Camilla lifted her head at the sound of her name and spoke her mind freely. “Thomas and I have already discussed the likings of our engagement and have come to a decision that will suit you all.” She looked at Thomas and he smiled with his eyes toward her. He nodded his head and she continued. “We will do as you wish, but you must know that we will never love one another in the ways you want us to. We have very different interests when it comes to our sexual desire and we shall not make burden on one another for our differences when we’re wedded. If you want an heir, you will have to wait until we can cope with the fact that we are dealing with something we cannot control nor bear the thought of doing. You are lucky that we have been friends for such a time or this engagement would never be happening. You must also realize that if either party finds someone they want more than the one in this patched up engagement, they have all rights to leave the agreement when the other finds someone as well because they will at least be happy. If you cannot accept that then this arrangement will be no more and have a nice evening supper.”

Thomas could kiss her for her boldness on the subject of their heart’s desires. He truly wanted to find his perfect someone before they’re to be wedded, but that could take years and they only have a few months.

Their parents considered this and then spoke amongst one another. Camilla and Thomas took their leave while their parents spoke so they could talk in private.

They went out onto the terrace and sat together. The servants came and set down a tray of cheeses and fruits, snacks they could eat before midday meal.

“Have you found anyone of interest, Tommy?” Camilla asked, choosing a slice of cheese from the tray.

Thomas shook his head. “No, I had thought that bringing it up to Johnny would get him to perhaps ponder marriage with me, but seeing as he’s my rank and a little lower in rashens than I am, it could not work. What about you?”

Camilla sighed. “Yes, but I do not know if she feels the same or has the same desires for me as I have for her. I actually want you to meet her if you will?” Camilla looked at him with hopeful eyes.

He smiled and grabbed her hand. “Of course, my dear. I would love to meet the woman that has caught your eye and stolen your heart,” Thomas said.

Camilla smiled. “Shall we meet her now? She’s of higher ranking than you, but not by much. She’s a seamstress. She has a shop just inside the town square,” Camilla said excitedly.

Thomas chuckled and nodded his head, rising from his seat to follow Camilla back to where their parents were still discussing the arrangements.

“Father, mother, Thomas and I are going to town. Is there anything you need while we’re there?”

They both shook their heads and resumed conversing while Camilla and Thomas went to the Grey’s carriage.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=71o407)

The whole way there, Camilla talked nonstop about her love, Miss Brooke Wendle. Thomas listened to the adoration in her voice and the love on her face. She was smitten and he felt so guilty for taking her away from Brooke. He hoped that he’d find his love soon; just to give Camilla the chance at marry Brooke.

When they arrived at the shop, Camilla fixed her hair and attire before stepping out of the carriage, grasping Thomas’ hand for help. They walked side by side into the little shop and Thomas gasped at all the beautiful dressings displayed on shelves and tables. He walked over to a side of the room while Camilla went in search of Brooke.

He saw a black outfit, too overly priced for his fare, but with the delicateness of it made him rethink the rashens he needed to own such attire. It was a cotton and silk shirt that hung low but the tights that adorned it, made the shirt look like a piece of rag. The tights were black with white stripes running every which way. He’d never seen nor felt such delicate material and such fine workmanship in the stitching in all of his life. His overalls and stained white shirt made him feel worthless not being about to afford such wonderful wear.

He picked up the outfit, but then put it back down, knowing he could not afford it.

“May I help you kind sir?” A woman asked from behind him. He turned around shaking his head only to stop when he saw something outside the shop’s window. A _man_.

He gasped at the beauty of what he was seeing. Black flowing hair that came to his shoulders, kohl thick around his eyes and his attire, all black but the silver pieces of jewelry hanging from his neck. His eyes bluer than any sky Thomas had ever looked upon. Thomas’ breath was scarce and he tried grasping for as much as possible, but then the beauty was gone from sight.

“Sir?” The woman asked, concern written all over her face.

Thomas pulled his eyes away from the window and over to the woman he’d intended on them landing before the beauty distracted him. “No, I’m quite fine. Where, might I ask, is fair Camilla?”

The woman smiled and gestured for him to follow her. They came to the back of the shop where he saw Camilla kissing a very fair lady, tongues dancing to a lovers’ beat. He saw the love between them and led the woman that took him here away from them as he followed. He figured that this proved Brooke was as much in love with Camilla as Camilla was with her, and they deserved their privacy.

Thomas told the woman that he was going to look at other stores and to tell Miss Camilla that he’d be back soon. The woman nodded and Thomas made his way out of the store.

He walked along Delbersheir’s streets, admiring the shops and their works. He came upon a blacksmith’s shop and saw that the man there was working on a piece of jewelry, not a sword or armor. He stepped in closer to see what he was creating.

There were swirls of black and silver pent up together, making it look like a crest of some sort.

“What, might I ask, is the piece you are working on, Smithy?” Thomas asked.

The Smith looked up with kind eyes and smiled at Thomas. “Lord Lambert’s crest. The Eye of Horus with a lock on the middle of said eye. The person to hold the key that fits this lock shall be Lord Lambert’s betrothed. He has not presented the key to anyone as of late. Does the young sir know of Lord Lambert?”

Thomas shook his head, eyes still on the beautiful crest the Smith was working on. “No, Sir, I do not. Is he of importance to Delbersheir?”

The Smith chuckled, stopping his work and gesturing for Thomas to take a seat; he did. The blacksmith extended his hand, bowing in respect. “My name, young sir, is Monte Pittman. I’m at Lord Lambert’s disposal until his crest is complete. He is the new resident taking place in the higher Lord’s home; Lord Spencer. They are childhood friends and Lord Lambert is here for Lord Spencer’s engagement ceremony that takes place only a few days away. Is the young sir attending such a ceremony?”

Thomas shook his extended hand. “My name is Thomas Ratliff. It’s a pleasure to be acquainted, Sir. I did not hear of Lord Spencer’s engagement, no. I am to be engaged to Miss Camilla Grey, Duchess of the Grey’s estate. Where is Lord Lambert from?”

“He comes from our cousin country, Horsheir. The land of the rich from what I hear of it.”

Thomas chuckled, wondering what Lord Lambert looked like. “Where is the Lord at in the day?”

Monte smiled. “He’s at Miss Brooke’s shop being fitted for his attire for the ceremony.”

Thomas nodded and stood. “I must get back to Miss Camilla. It’s been a pleasure conversing with you, Sir. I shall see you again soon?”

“Come when it’s most convenient for you and I will cut the fare of any purchase you make, Thomas.”

Thomas left to go back to Miss Brooke’s shop, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lord Lambert before he departed for Lord Spencer’s home. When he reached the shop, he entered hearing squeals coming from the far right corner.

“Thomas! You must meet Brooke,” Camilla said, pulling him towards the back where Brooke was working with a customer.

When he got back there, he stood frozen in his place, looking at the beauty he’d seen from the window earlier that day. He held his breath, taking in the man before him. It must be Lord Lambert. It could be no other.

He looked even more beautiful up close. Freckles dancing across his face and the parts of his arms that shown out of his shirt.

Camilla walked over to Brooke, resting a hand on her shoulder and talking into her ear. Brooke lifted her head and turned to Tommy, smiling a sweet smile. She got up and made her way toward him.

“Hello Tommy, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you,” Brooke said, taking him in a hug.

He hugged back, smiling slightly at her before she spoke again.

“I understand that your engagement with Camilla is something you also do not wish?”

Blunt. She was blunt, but he could not help but to giggle at the forwardness of the question.

“She is a fair woman, but not of my interest as I’m not of hers. What of you?”

Brooke blushed, looking over at Camilla with love in her eyes. “She is my everything. The sun that wakes me up in the morning and the wind that blows the hair from my eyes. If you are to find your lover as she has found hers, you must make sure he is a keeper. We don’t want this anymore than you do, but we must make sure that everything is the way we want it before the arrangements are thrown out,” Brooke said, holding her hand out for Camilla to take.

Thomas smiled. “I hope I find the husband that I’m looking for so that you may be happy as well,” he said to Camilla before they were interrupted by someone coughing.

They all glanced over at the sound and Thomas’ heart skipped a beat as he heard Lord Lambert speak.

“Sorry to interfere with this beautiful moment, but I must get back to Lord Spencer soon. Brooke?”

“My apologies, Lord Lambert.” Brooke walked back to where Lord Lambert was standing and got back to work.

Lord Lambert laughed. “I have told you to call me Adam, Brooke.”

 _Adam_. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful face. Thomas was stricken by how handsome Adam appeared to be, but dismissed it when he thought of his station. Adam would see him as a low rank, nothing more.

Thomas walked over to Camilla, grabbing her by the arm and dragging here a few feet away. “Cam, Lord Lambert... He’s so...”

Camilla smiled at him. “Tommy, my dear, you have a crush!” She giggled.

Thomas blushed but didn’t deny it. How could he when the man he’d found so beautiful was _so beautiful_? “He would think me a fool, Cam. He’s very highly ranked. Not even close to my rank. But he is most handsome is he not?”

Camilla laughed. “Yes, Tommy. He is quite handsome, but so are you. Just not handsome enough to tempt me,” She joked.

Thomas laughed at her joke and then thought about what the blacksmith informed him on. “Cam, have you heard of late that Lord Spencer is soon to be engaged?”

Camilla sighed, as she said, “I am to attend his ceremony. I wanted to ask Brooke to attend with me, but it would seem too much like she’s my betrothed. Would you consider going with me?”

Thomas smiled. “Ask Miss Brooke to go with you and I shall discuss it with Johnny to see if he’ll attend with me. We could all go together.”

Camilla smiled, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, Tommy. You are most kind. I could not have asked for a better friend than you to be my betrothed.”

Thomas blushed at the praise and bowed his head in respect for her higher ranking. Even if they were betrothed and friends, it was still accustomed to do so.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=20j45q9)

“You want me to do what?” John yelled, flailing his arms around like a dying bird.

Thomas whispered, “Come to the ceremony with Cam, Miss Brooke, and I. Would you not do it?”

John sighed, seeming in defeat. Thomas’ heart skipped at what he’d thought that meant. “I will go on one condition.”

Thomas nodded eagerly, “Anything.”

John looked over at him and smirked. “You must dance with me during the hour of dance.”

Thomas stood shocked. He sputtered, “But you know I cannot dance well, Johnny!”

John laughed, tugging Thomas into a hug. “This is my condition, Thomas. Accept or you shall have to ask another in turn.”

Thomas slumped against John’s broad chest, exhaling loudly. “Fine, I shall dance with you in the hour of dance. Are you satisfied?”

John seemed smug when he answered _yes_ , and Thomas could have kicked him.

“Who is this Miss Brooke?” John asked after a few moments of holding each other.

“Miss Brooke is Cam’s love. Cam and I have agreed that if and when we find them, we will be withdrawn from the betrothal. I must find mine before the next few months pass.” Thomas became agitated and stressed. It was a lot of pressure to put on a person who hadn’t found their betrothal in their interest. Sometimes, he wished he’d been born to find the fairer sex attractive as he did his own, but alas, he would much rather keep this born life.

“Is she a fair beauty?”

“She is as fair as Cam is to me if that is what you ask.”

John chuckled. “And what of the things I hear about your interest in a certain Lord?”

Thomas blushed and ducked his head. “He is beauty in it’s finest and most complex state, Johnny, but he is of very high rank and would see nothing of me.”

John lifted his face with two fingers underneath him chin. Kissing his forehead, he whispered, “Thomas, of all the men in Delbersheir, you are the finest I’ve come across. Do not sell yourself short. I am sure he would be blind or dumb to not see the beauty in you.”

Thomas sniffled, mocking touched and smirking at Johnny. “Why Jonathan, you have a romantic side to you as well as a jackass? Who’d have thought?”

John growled playfully and Thomas chuckled. “Thank you, Johnny, for the most kind words.”

“You’re most welcome, my friend.”

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=71o407)

The few short days before Lord Spencer’s ceremony were hectic. Attire for the occasion was most awful to try to find. Brooke had made up hers and Camilla’s dressed, along with John and Thomas’ shirts. When they had yet to find tights to accommodate the beautiful quality of the shirts, Tommy had asked Brooke about the attire he’d seem in her shop only a few days before.

“Miss Brooke? Might I ask a favor of you?” Thomas whispered.

Brooke turned from her stitching and focused her attention on him. “Please, call me Brooke. What is it, Tommy?”

Thomas blushed. “Alright Brooke, might I borrow the tights of the attire in the front room. The black with white stripes?”

Brooke’s eyes widen and then she smile. “You’ve grown to love them, have you not?”

Thomas nodded vigorously. “Yes, I would pay you for the borrowed time.”

Brooke shook her head. “No, you would not, kind sir. You may borrow them as friend’s would borrow from one another. It is the least I can do after everything you have done for me.”

“I have not done anything, young seamstress. Only, allowed you to follow your heart.”

“And that is enough for me. Go and try them on. See if they fit and if they don’t, bring them back here and we shall fit them to your figure. You will be most handsome when I am done with you.”

Thomas nodded his head, leaving to gather the tights. When he fitted them onto his slim figure, they seemed a little too long and they did not hug his thighs like they were supposed to. He went to the back room and Brooke got to work on them. She cut the fabric and then stitched it back, giving the tights a chance to fit perfectly onto Tommy’s thighs and calves.

When she was done, Thomas went in search for a mirror. When he looked into it, he smiled. The tights were perfect and fit him just fine. He thanked her and then set off for home. The ceremony was tomorrow and he needed a good night’s rest before the huge event.

When he arrived home, he went into the sitting room where he found Mama and Papa discussing. He sat in a chair and waited for them to finish. They looked over at him and then stopped with nods of their heads, turning their attention back to him.

“Thomas, your father and I have discussed yours and Cam’s requests, and even though it does not interfere with the planning, we feel it would set your mind on a task not yet in your hands.”

Thomas’ mouth fell open in shock. Did they just say what he presumed they did? “What are you saying, Mama?”

“It’s best for you to just forget about finding another when you have the perfect betrothed right here.”

“But, you can’t do this! She doesn’t want it as much as I,” Thomas yelled.

“Quiet!” Papa yelled.

Thomas sat back, mouth shut and eye brimming with unshed tears. How could they do this to him?

“It is just in our better judgment, that we feel you should reconsider. _Our_ judgment, Thomas. The Grey’s had thought better of it, saying that they would be fine if their daughter found someone she truly wanted as a betrothed. They do not care as much for grandchildren as we do, but we do see you also, my son. If you can find someone before the engagement ceremony, we will not step in between, but you must not make it a task you see needing filled. Your task at hand is to become engaged to Miss Camilla. Do you understand?”

Thomas nodded his head. “I won’t make it my task, Papa, but I will make it something important to me. You accepted my wishes when I came forth about my suspicions of having interest in the same sex, so I will accept yours.”

“And what of our land, Thomas? What do you plan to do with it once you’ve been engaged?” Mama asked.

Thomas sat up straighter and looked Mama and Papa in the eye. “This will be my land. It will be where I stay whether it grows or it shortens, but this is my land, my home, and will forever be just that. I would not give this up for anything.”

They seemed to accept his answer and wished him a well rested night before they retired to their rooms to do the same.

While Thomas was in bed, he thought about everything that was going to happen. If only there was some way to get out of this engagement and to give Camilla her _true_ betrothed.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=20j45q9)

When they arrived at Lord Spencer’s home, Thomas’ breath caught in his throat. The house was breathtaking. Stones of gray with green vinery, nothing like his old farm home with the broken screen door and the wood chippings that hung off the side of the house. Lord Spencer had stained windows, beautiful artwork etched with frost blue wood separating each piece of art.

When Thomas walked into the house, his eyes widened. Gold rimming and paintings of Roman women with red, blue, and white cloth hanging from their hips spread across the ceiling. White marble swirl graced the staircase and small podiums. Gold framed paintings of Lord Spencer and his family hung above the fireplace and above every arched doorway.

Thomas was dragged off by John toward a friend they hadn’t seen since her marriage. When they reached the far right side of Lord Spencer’s home, Mia greeted them, her large front showing that she was expecting.

John grabbed her up and planted a soft kiss to the side of her head, speaking rapidly. “God, Mia! You haven’t aged a bit! And, look at you! How far along are you?”

Mia smiled and laughed. “It’s wonderful to see you again, too, Jonathan. I am almost full term. Only a few weeks left before this godsend is here with us all.” She turned to Thomas who walked toward her and kissed her cheek, hugging her close. “And, how is the fair Thomas? Is he well?”

Thomas laughed, “Yes, Mia. I am quite well, thank you. You look beautiful!”

She giggled and grabbed her husband. “Neil, look who has decided to grace us with their presence.”

Neil turned towards them and a huge grin broke out onto his face. “Thomas! Jonathan! How are you?”

They talked for a while, telling about what’s happening now and later. Thomas saying he was betrothed to Miss Camilla and John saying that his Papa was ill at the moment. After their re-acquaintance, John looked over at Thomas expectantly.

“What?” Thomas asked.

“Do you know the hour, Thomas?” John asked mischievously.

Thomas’ eyes widen. “No, Johnny. Not now! We have just arrived!”

John laughed. “This was my condition, Ratliff, and you accepted. Now, let us go and dance.”

Thomas groaned as John pulled him to a different room where the dancing was held. He whined and groaned, but laughed when John almost tripped in his haste to make it for the next song.

When the applause were made, John took Thomas’ hand and pulled him to the floor where they saw Camilla and Brooke joining into the dance. Thomas smiled. John let go of his hand and walked across from him, turning to look him in the eye. John’s were dark with mischief.

The music began and John walked toward Thomas offering his hand in which Thomas accepted, blushing profusely. They walked to the left, then parted, letting the pair next to them walk between them. Thomas turned toward John and they touched hands, walking down the line before turning and doing the same back up the line to their original spots.

When everyone was at their spots, they all went to the right, Thomas and John touching hands the whole time. When Thomas reached Camilla’s side, he turned toward her and touched their hands together in front of their faces, turning in a circle while giggling. Thomas turned toward John again and they walked toward each other, smiling madly before switching sides and Thomas grabbed Brooke’s hand while John grabbed Camilla’s.

When the song was nearing the end, Thomas had a smile on his face and was twisting and turning with Camilla before he turned and touched hands with the person behind him. Thomas gasped when the warmth of a hand grazed his palm lightly before pulling back. He looked up to see Lord Lambert standing there staring at him. They circled around each other, eyes glued to one another before turning back to their partners.

John touched Thomas’ hand and led them back to their original spot. The music ended and the dancers applauded the band. Thomas smiled, clapping his hands and looking at the top floor where the band was. When the dancers dispersed from the floor, Thomas was grabbed by John and hugged. He melted into John’s side and walked with him while he chattered along about how amazing Thomas was and how it wasn’t as embarrassing as he thought it’d be.

“Will you shut your chattering?” Thomas laughed, wrapping his arms around John’s waist.

John sighed, squeezing Thomas’ shoulder. “One day, you’ll wish you loved dancing as much as you do when you’re doing it. Especially when you find a husband who loves to dance.”

Thomas giggled, “I could occupy him in other ways than just by dancing, Johnny.”

John gaped at him, but before he could say anything, Thomas went on.

“Like making him walk with me, or talk, maybe cuddle like we do so well.” Proving his point, Thomas snuggled deeper into Johnny’s side.

John laughed. “You couldn’t possibly have meant that, but I’ll take it.”

Supper was served in the great hall. Two long and decadent tables set up a few feet from one another to sit all the guests and other parties. Thomas sat next to Camilla while Brooke and Johnny sat at the other table. It was to be expected from him since he was betrothed to Camilla.

When everyone stood by their seats, Lord Spencer and his betrothed walked in, Lord Spencer taking up residence at one end of the table while his betrothed took up the other end. When everyone was at the tables, they seated, placing their napkins in their lap.

Thomas turned his head to Camilla, leaning over and speaking into her ear. “These tights may be a good eye, but sitting in them is much work.”

Camilla snorted, covering it with a cough and glaring at Thomas playfully.

He looked at her and admired her lightly kohl rimmed eye, much like the others currently at the table, and himself. Camilla insisted he wear it to show the upcoming in rank. It was considered an honor to wear kohl around your eyes. It had shown that you were in wealth, or in the becoming of it.

Everyone started eating and conversing. Thomas kept quiet mostly, not knowing anyone around him save for Camilla. A man next to him turned and smiled at Thomas.

“Isaac Carpenter, and you are?”

Thomas turned and smiled kindly. “Thomas Ratliff, pleasure to be acquainted.”

Isaac smiled. “How do you fair such a fine meal?”

“It’s quite delicious.”

“After supper, would you honor me in accepting my offer to have a dance?” Isaac boldly asked.

Thomas laughed. “It would be no honor at all, though I must warn, I have two left feet.”

Isaac laughed, “I have two right feet! We shall dance awkwardly together then.”

  
After supper, Isaac made due on his proposal, leading Thomas to the dance floor. They waited for the song to start and then Isaac took reign, moving first. He twirled Thomas around the floor while Thomas blushed here and there, stepping on his feet in nervousness. He’d never danced this dance before, so he knew none of the moves.

When they parted to go to another partner, Thomas turned and landed in the arms of one, Lord Lambert. His eyes widen, but he grabbed his hand and Lord Lambert twirled him around the floor, breaking apart slightly to let a couple pass, but moving in closer, resting his hand on Thomas’ lower back. Thomas blushed at the close contact.

“You are quite the dancer, Lord Lambert,” Thomas said, holding Lord Lambert’s shoulders in his hands.

Lord Lambert smiled, “I should say the same about you...”

“Thomas,” He finished.

“Thomas. It suits you finely.”

Before Thomas could respond, Isaac was back, pulling Thomas close to him. Thomas followed along, searching Lord Lambert out with his eyes. He found him dancing with a young man with brown hair. He looked to be the betrothed of Lord Spencer.

When the dance was over, Thomas bowed his head to Isaac showing respect for the higher rank. “It was a pleasure to dance with you, Isaac.”

Isaac walked toward him, grabbing his hand. “The pleasure was all mine, young Thomas.” He gently brought Thomas’ hand to his lips and kissed it before turning to walk the other way. Thomas blushed and walked over to where he noticed Camilla and Brooke standing, conversing with a couple of what looked to be as high of rank as Lord Lambert with all the jewels and whatnot gracing their hands and necks.

When he reached Camilla’s side, he grabbed her hand. “I’m going to go outside and get some fresh air.”

Camilla nodded and he kissed her cheek before walking toward the terrace. When he got there, he found a small area away from the rest of the couples crowding the small space. He sat down by a plant and gazed out across the field.

He heard a noise and turned to see what it was. He found Lord Spencer and Lord Lambert not twenty feet away from him, overhearding their conversing with one another.

“I’m so happy you could come here, Adam,” Lord Spencer said.

“The honor is all mine, my dear friend. Have you had a wonderful time?”

Lord Spencer smiled. “Yes, the dancing was so much fun. Taylor seemed to like it, did he not?”

Lord Lambert laughed. “Yes. He has a lightness of foot.”

“Yes, he does. I’m so happy that I found him.”

“I’m truly happy for you, Terrance,” Lord Lambert said.

“Did you enjoy the dancing, Adam?”

“Very much. I had quite a few partners.”

“Who was the blond you danced with before Taylor?”

“I do not know. He told me his name was Thomas, though.”

“He is very fair, is he not?” Lord Spencer questioned.

Lord Lambert seemed to have paused, thinking about it. Thomas held his breath.

“He is fair, but not fair enough to attract my attention.”

Thomas’ heart sank, hurt rising up, but he padded it down and turned, not listening to anymore of the conversing at hand. He thought about what John might be doing at the moment, but then didn’t think much of it at all when the hurt didn’t go away.

After a few moments of silence, Thomas rose and headed back into the house, heading toward John, Camilla, and Brooke. When he reached their sides, he quietly listened into the conversing going around, catching little things that led him into speaking as well. He wouldn’t think about what Lord Lambert had said. John had told him that he thought Thomas was the most beautiful man in Delbersheir, so he would listen to that.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=71o407)

They were getting ready to leave when Isaac came up to Thomas. He bowed his head and Thomas bowed back.

“May I speak with you alone, Thomas?” Isaac asked nervously.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head and followed him to the terrace Thomas had been at not a few hours before. When they reached an area with chairs, Isaac motioned for Thomas to sit.

“This might feel a little forward, but I was wondering if you’d like to have midday meal with me at a favored place of mine?”

Thomas looked at Isaac in disbelief. Isaac could not have been serious. “Are you asking me to dine with you as more than what we are, Isaac?”

Isaac smiled. “I would like to know the man that has caught my eye and sent my heart a flutter.”

Thomas blushed, accepting the compliment and nodding his head. “I would love to have midday meal with you. What time of day should you expect me?”

Isaac shook his head. “No, no, I will come and get you and we will ride in my carriage. It’s an honor I’d like to make for you accepting my proposal.”

Thomas smiled. “Then what time of day should I expect you?”

“A few hours before midday. T’would give us time to get to my favored place.”

“Well, until then?” Thomas stood, extending his hand for Isaac to take.

Issac took his hand and stood up. “Until then, fair Thomas.” He bent down and kissed Thomas’ hand.

“Tommy.”

“Excuse me?”

“You may call me Tommy, Sir,” Thomas said, blushing as Isaac’s eyes darkened.

Isaac smile. “Tommy, until then.”

  
Thomas was running around his room, looking for something to wear for his midday meal with Isaac. The only thing he could find were his overalls and a few dirty white undershirts. He pouted and searched his trunk for anything that made him look decent. He came across a black shirt and black pants. He pulled those on and fixed his hair in time to hear the carriage make its way to his home.

He ran downstairs, waving Papa and Mama farewell before swiftly walking out the door to greet Isaac.

When Thomas was a few feet from the carriage, Isaac stepped out extending his hand. “Tommy! You look dashing.”

Thomas smiled, taking Isaac’s hand and getting into the carriage. “Thank you, Isaac. You look rather handsome yourself.”

Isaac blushed and that made Thomas’ grin broaden. The carriage took off and headed down the gravel road. Thomas looked out the window and watched the country side turn into town. He looked back at Isaac when he spoke.

“We are going to my favorite place, Dandier Gardens. It has the most beautiful gardens in all of Delbersheir and they serve impeccable wine. The diner that sits in the middle of the gardens is deserted this time of day on most occasions so we shan't be disturbed.”

Thomas had heard of the gardens before, but had not seen them himself. “How far are we?”

“A few more miles and we are there,” Isaac said, looking out the window.

Thomas had nothing else to talk about, so he looked out of the window as well, admiring the hills and the flat grounds.

“Tommy... Tommy!” Isaac snapped his fingers in front of Thomas’ face, snapping him out of his day dreaming.

“Sorry. What were you saying?” Thomas asked, his attention now on Isaac.

Isaac smirked. “We have arrived,” Isaac said, extending his hand.

Thomas nodded, taking Isaac’s hand and climbing out of the carriage. They walked hand in hand toward the gate of the gardens.

When they got to the gates, Isaac and Thomas saw a Servant standing there dressed impeccably.

“Duke Isaac Carpenter for midday meal in the Dandier Gardens,” Isaac said to the man.

The man nodded, opening the gate and escorting them to the middle of the gardens.

When they arrived, Thomas noticed a table for two, candles and meal settings already finished. Isaac pulled a chair out for Thomas and he smiled, sitting. Isaac sat across from him taking Thomas’ hand in his.

The meal arrived not long after and they ate, talking to one another.

“Do you enjoy music, Tommy?” Isaac asked.

“I do, it’s very soothing at times.”

“I find music to be the heart of a man. I love music and the way it flows, even in dance.”

Thomas nodded, biting into the meat, feeling it melt on his tongue.

“So, how do you fair the meal, young Tommy?”

Thomas smiled, squeezing Isaac’s hand. “It is most wonderful, thank you.”

Isaac waved it off. “You are worth it. You honor me with your presence.”

Thomas blushed, sipping the wine. It was tart, but very mouth watering, as was the food. After they finished their meal, Isaac asked Thomas if he’d like to walk around the gardens to explore its grandness. Thomas accepted and they started toward the south.

When they came upon a statue of a man, Thomas stopped, captivated by the sculpture and admiring its natural splendor. The man was lying down, looking toward the side, head angled toward the sky. His hand fisted in what looked like sheets around his midsection.

“A most handsome piece, is it not?” Isaac asked from behind Thomas.

Thomas tilted his head in acknowledgment that he heard Isaac. He couldn’t express how the sculpture made him feel. It seemed like the man was searching for his lost lover in the dark blanketed sky. Sorrow filling his eyes when he didn’t find them. “Yes,” Thomas said after a few moments of silence, turning to Isaac.

Smiling Isaac said, “I want to show you something.” He held his hand out for Thomas to take.

Thomas took it, walking alongside Isaac. They walked a stony pathway, coming up to a white bridge that led to a fountain in the middle of shrub. Isaac walked toward it, stopping to the side, and turning to smile at Tommy.

“This is the fountain of Onomeus. It’s a symbol of strength and is suppose to help you with your weaknesses.”

“How?” Thomas asked intrigued.

“It is said that if you talk to the water while holding something that resembles the problem, it will shower light on the situation and lessen your grief.”

Thomas was speechless. To be able to speak of his problems and have them vanquish was something he longed for, but did not need help in doing. He walked closer to the fountain, looking into the crystal clear water. It was a most magnificent piece of artwork that was for sure.

“It’s so calming here. It’s like a breath of fresh air into the lungs,” Thomas commented into the water’s ripples.

Isaac chuckled, walking over and sitting on the stone platform residing next to the fountain. Thomas sat down next to him. “There’s a calming presence in this place, yes. One of the many reasons why I love this place.”

Thomas looked at Isaac and smiled when he did. They were quiet for a moment, just staring at one another, then Isaac spoke. “You are most beautiful, Tommy.” It was barely a whisper.

Tommy blushed and whispered back, “Thank you, Isaac.”

Isaac nodded his head, taking Thomas’ hand in his own and kissing it lightly before setting their joined hands in Thomas’ lap. Thomas sighed, relaxing a little while looking out on more of the gardens. It was wonderful to just sit back and relax with no care in the world.

“Would you like to go sit by the shaded area? It’s getting quite hot here,” Isaac asked, standing up.

Thomas nodded. It was getting very warm. He stood walking toward a large tree a few yards away. When they got there, they sat on a stone flat at the base of the big tree. They were discussing music and interests when Thomas heard a familiar voice. Chills rose up his spine as the smile on his face fell at seeing Lord Lambert walking with someone Thomas had never seen before.

Isaac looked in the direction Thomas’ gaze had landed. Thomas knew the moment Lord Lambert was aware of his presence. The man with him said something Thomas could not hear and Lord Lambert’s head snapped in his direction. Their eyes met and Thomas’ heart melted at the softness taking up residence there. The softness dispersed when Lord Lambert’s gaze landed on Isaac. He slowly made his way toward them, the man he was with a few steps behind.

Isaac stood, bowing his head in respect. Lord Lambert bowed back, eyes trained on Thomas. He looked to be in thought, but wasn’t voicing it. Thomas looked toward Isaac, trying to keep his gaze on the man he was here with, but it seemed to be a hard task because his eyes betrayed him more than once, glancing back at Lord Lambert.

Lord Lambert looked at Isaac, eyes hard, but not cruel. From what, Thomas could not place.

“Lord Lambert, you honor us with your presence! What attracts my Lord to such a decadent place?” Isaac asked after Lord Lambert and the man he was with were both in front of them.

“I was having midday meal with a great friend of mine, Monte Pittman. Monte, this is Isaac Carpenter, Duke of the Carpenter estate, and this is Thomas, though I do not know much about him,” Lord Lambert said.

Thomas stood, bowing and extending his hand for Monte to take. “Thomas Ratliff, I own a field just outside of Delbersheir’s town. I’m a farmer.”

Monte took his extended hand. “Monte Pittman, smithy. We have met before, young Thomas. You came by my shop when I was working on Lord Lambert’s crest.”

Thomas’ eyes widen and he smile. “I remember! How could I forget such a kind man. It’s a pleasure to be acquainted again, Sir.”

Monte smiled. “Pleasure is all mine, young Thomas. I am still waiting for you to return to my shop. I believe I fared you a price on anything you would like me to make?”

Thomas laughed. “I will come by in the morning.”

Isaac took Thomas’ hand in his. “Thomas and I were just walking off our meal. Would you care to join us?”

Lord Lambert looked at their joined hands and then at Thomas, over passing Isaac altogether. “Yes... That would be nice. How are you, dear Thomas?”

Thomas had no words. He kept his thoughts to himself, knowing Lord Lambert was just being civil in asking him how he was. He looked at Lord Lambert, the soft look in his eyes was back. It unnerved Thomas like nothing else.

“I’m good, Lord Lambert, thank you for asking.”

Lord Lambert’s gaze softened more and he smiled at Thomas. Thomas’ cheeks were painted a bright red, but he did not look away. Lord Lambert’s gaze went back to Isaac and it turned neutral. “And you, Isaac?”

Isaac answered as sweet as he would when talking to Thomas. “I am good. Thomas here accepted my proposal to midday meal, so I took him here, a place very dear to me.”

Lord Lambert’s eye’s widened slightly. “Proposal? You are on a date? Have I imposed?” he asked, a slight change in his tone.

Thomas answered. “Not at all. We were just admiring the gardens after our meal.”

Lord Lambert looked at Thomas again, and then at Monte. “Would you mind if they joined us in our midday meal?” He looked back at Isaac and Thomas. “Even though you’ve already eaten, that is.”

Monte shook his head. “Not at all. I’d like to speak more with Thomas.”

Thomas smiled at Monte kindly. He could see he and Monte becoming good friends. Isaac shook his head. “We’d be honored at the proposal, would we not, Tom--, Thomas?”

Tommy agreed, nodding his head and not missing the slip Isaac almost made at using his name informally.

Lord Lambert nodded and then they made their way to a far part of the gardens that Thomas had not seen before. Isaac let go of Thomas’ hand and walked over to discuss things with Lord Lambert while Monte walked with Thomas.

“I thought you were just working on Lord Lambert’s crest. You gave no word of being such acquainted,” Thomas said to Monte.

Monte chuckled. “He is a dear friend and I do not talk to others about our friendly acquaintance. Even if they are as kind as you.”

Thomas laughed. “Would that put a damper on your business? Being friends with a Lord?”

Monte shook his head. “No, I am fine with where my business is at right now. I don’t want people to make friends with me because I have a higher ranking of people I acknowledged as friends.”

Thomas nodded understanding. “I am only acquainted with Isaac and the fair Miss Camilla.”

“And how is Miss Camilla? She is your betrothed, did you not tell me? Why are you here having midday meal with Isaac?”

“She is well. The whole thing is so complicated, but she is with the one she wants to be with right now. As for Isaac, we met at Lord Spencer’s engagement ceremony and he asked me to midday meal. I accepted.”

Monte seemed in thought about what to say.

“What? You may speak freely to me, Monte. We are of the similar ranking.”

Monte smiled. “What is so complicated about your betrothal to Miss Camilla?”

Thomas sighed. “She and I have different... interests? She wants to betroth Miss Brooke Wendle. I want a husband. Do you see the complication? Plus, my Mama and Papa are badgering me about grandchildren, which is something they know won’t happen, but they wish it greatly.”

Monte chuckled. “I see the complication. And have you found an interest that suits you? Is it Isaac?”

Thomas blushed, looking at Lord Lambert and Isaac talking. His longing gaze at Lord Lambert did not seem to go unnoticed.

“Or do you fancy Lord Lambert?” Monte teased.

Thomas gaped, snapping his gaze at a now laughing Monte. He pushed Monte lightly, laughing with him. “He is very beautiful, but he has no interest in me.”

Monte stopped laughing and looked at Thomas. “What makes you say that?”

Thomas blushed shamefully at having to speak about how he’d come to hear Lord Lambert and Lord Spencer’s conversation. “I overheard he and Lord Spencer talking. He told Lord Spencer that my fairness doesn’t not attract him,” Thomas said softly.

Monte wrapped an arm around his shoulder, half hugging and half comforting him. “Maybe you heard wrong? From what I’ve heard, you are what Lord Lambert looks for in a betrothed.”

“He doesn’t see me as-- Wait, what? What do you mean?” Thomas asked confused.

“Lord Lambert’s interest is in a husband and not a wife, like you,” Monte said.

“He is a preferrer of men?” Thomas whispered, head snapping in Lord Lambert’s direction when he laughed at something Isaac said.

Monte chuckled. “You know very little of Lord Lambert.”

“Very little,” Thomas agreed.

They arrived at a table in the far part of the gardens, two Servants waiting on Lord Lambert and Monte’s arrival. Lord Lambert spoke to one of the Servants and sent her off to get another table to put with the one already finished. Lord Lambert and Monte stood, and Lord Lambert looked at Thomas. “Here, please be seated.” He pulled out a chair for Thomas and he took it. Isaac stayed standing, waiting for his approval to be seated Thomas had noticed.

Thomas didn’t know if he liked the attention all that well from a man that was just being kind to him for his civility. The table was brought and set up, then everyone else was seated. Monte next to Thomas and Isaac on the other side with Lord Lambert across from Thomas.

The midday meal was served and everyone started eating. Thomas nibbled here and there, not really hungry from the meal Isaac had asked for during their midday meal. Thomas sipped the wine though, thinking it’d be nice to feel a little relaxed like he was when he and Isaac were by the fountain.

“Do you not like the meal, Thomas?” Lord Lambert asked.

“It is very delicious, Lord Lambert, thank you, but I have already had my fill,” Tommy said, taking up his cup of wine again and sipping it.

“Since we are all acquainted, you may call me Adam,” Lord Lambert said.

Thomas nodded his head, taking another drink of his wine before setting it down and grabbing a grape off of his plate.

Isaac took up the conversing, asking _Adam_ how long he was in town for.

“Just a few more weeks. I was to stay only for Lord Spencer’s engagement ceremony, but I need to stay for a few weeks longer on some... Business matters.”

Monte and Thomas spoke, not much, but some about Thomas’ work and Monte’s work.

“You say you are a farmer, Thomas?” Adam asked.

“Tommy. And, yes, I tend my family’s field. Might I ask, what do you do, Adam,” Thomas asked.

“I work under my father, the Lord of Horsheir.”

“Oh, do you have any siblings?”

“No, I am an only child. My mother passed when I was seven,” Adam said. “What of you?”

Thomas shook his head. “No, I am an only child. My Mama and Papa are very forceful on me being the one to make grandchildren to further the ownership on our field though.”

“And, have you found a woman of interest to fulfill you parents’ wishes?” Adam asked.

Thomas looked up at Adam. “I do not have any interest in the fairer sex, Lord Lambert. What of you?” Thomas asked. It was a line he’d not crossed with Lord Lambert and he didn’t want Lord Lambert crossing it with him. He didn’t like putting his business out there like that, but he couldn’t _not_ answer Adam. It would be disrespectful.

“As am I. This crest here is my life and the key that goes to it will be my betroth’s life that links us together. It will show their ranking and the love I have for them. But, no, I am not interested in women,” Adam answered, showing the crest Monte had finished.

Tommy nodded and stayed quiet.

“So, Adam, what are your interests outside of work?” Isaac asked.

“Not many. It is hard to keep me entertained for very long, unless you know me, in which you’d know my weaknesses.”

“And what are those, Sir?” Thomas asked blatantly.

“What?”

“Your weaknesses?” Thomas asked.

“Pretty boys who don’t know when they’ve said too much and are blatant in their questions and answers, Thomas,” Adam said, a hint of teasing in his tone.

It startled a laugh out of Thomas and he couldn’t help but let it go free. He tried covering it with a cough, and sipping his wine. “I see,” Thomas said, smiling around his cup.

They finished their meals and then it was time for Thomas and Isaac to depart. Adam and Monte walked them to Isaac’s carriage.

“The midday meal was a wonderful event, thank you for allowing us to join you, Lord Lambert,” Isaac said, bowing his head in respect.

Adam lowered his head and then looked at Thomas when he said, “It was quite an experience. One I hope to revisit soon.”

Monte and Thomas talked a little, Thomas giving a time for Monte to expect him. They bowed to one another and then Isaac took Thomas’ hand, leading them into the carriage. Thomas sat down and looked out of the window to where Adam and Monte were standing, watching them as the carriage rolled off.

Adam stared after the carriage as it rolled off for a few moments before turning around and entering his carriage with Monte. Thomas turned away when they shut the carriage door, looking ahead toward town. It was an experience he would like to revisit as well.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=2jb9vva)   
[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=34grimd)

When Thomas made it home, Isaac wished him farewell with a kiss to the hand and then Thomas stepped into his home. When he went to the sitting room, he saw Mama and Papa sitting together, hands clasped in their laps. He strode toward them and sat in a chair a few feet away.

“Is something wrong?” Thomas asked.

“How was your midday meal, Thomas?” Papa asked.

“Very good, thank you. We met with Lord Lambert and the blacksmith, Monte.”

“Thomas,” Mama began, “Is there something you’d like to tell us?”

Thomas lifted an eyebrow, confused as to why she was asking such an odd question. “No, Mama. Is there something you wish to know?”

“Are you still pure?” Papa interrupted.

Tommy would have spit his sippings out if he were drinking anything at that moment. He gaped at Papa, rendered speechless at the question. He quickly recovered, answering with, “Papa! Why do you ask something like that?”

“Because you have means to be impure and we shan’t give Miss Camilla a soiled betrothed if you aren’t pure,” Mama said.

“Is this because of my midday meal with Isaac?”

“We have had you saved and kept tight from reasons like today's events, Thomas. Now answer me, are you pure?” Papa asked.

“Papa! I'm so pure you can see through me! Isaac would not overstep his boundaries like that! No one would; it's forbidden love. Why would I create such a disgrace on my family?” Thomas asked harshly, standing.

“We want what’s best for you, my son, and if that means you staying pure and not mingling with the likes of him, then we will force that upon you.”

“I am eighteen and my own person, Papa! I know the rules and forbidden love is something I would never tamper with! You mustn't know me at all,” Thomas said, leaving the room and going to his own.

He threw himself on his bed, breathing deeply into the pillows beneath him in embarrassment for the discussion he had just had with his parents. They thought him to be be impure? He would never do such a thing to his family. He had never even kissed a man nor woman. He had never wrongly touched a man nor woman either. John was the only one that he’d come close to doing anything with and straddling his hips, grinding his clothed cock into John’s abdomen was not forbiddingly touching to him. He had never done anything beyond showing affection by cuddling or wrapping his arms around the waist, never bellow that.

There was a knock on his door and he groaned in response. When he felt a small hand on his shoulder, he knew it was Mama. She sat on the bed next to him and softly ran her fingers through his long blond fringe.

“Thomas, I am deeply sorry that we embarrassed you with what we said, but we thought you’d given yourself away to that man. He may be of higher ranking but your purity sheds light on this family and we want you to keep it that way until you are betrothed.”

Thomas turned his head, tear filled eyes staring at Mama. “I would never do such a thing. I’ve wanted to save myself for the one that truly captures my heart. I want to give _him_ all of me, nothing soiled and already taken.”

Mama smiled down at him and kissed his forehead, changing the subject. “It’s already evening. If you’d like, you can eat supper up here and then go to sleep.”

Thomas nodded his head. “Yes, thank you. I am to meet up with Monte in the morning to discuss a design that he wants to create for me. He’s making me a necklace to adorn my attire for my engagement ceremony. Be it with Miss Camilla or a man I have found for myself.”

Mama smiled sadly. “I hope that you find who you are looking for, my sweet boy. I would love nothing more than to have you with someone your heart captured, like your father did mine.”

“I love you both, Mama, and understand your wishes.”

“Goodnight Thomas.”

“Goodnight Mama,” Thomas whispered as she left to bring him his supper.

He closed his eyes briefly, not realizing that he’d fallen asleep until the sun glared in his eyes come the morning after.

Thomas opened his eyes, shielding the light that had spilled into his room from the window. He shuffled up into a sitting position and then rubbed his eyes. By the look of the sun in the sky, he had a few hours before he had to meet up with Monte. That should be enough time for him to get some work done in the field and clean the stalls in the barn.

He got out of bed, undressing and walking over to the water basin in the corner of his room. He grabbed a cloth and washed his face, leaving the bath for after he was done working. He went to his trunk, pulling out a white undershirt and his blue overalls. He quickly dressed and then headed downstairs to the kitchen for something to eat.

When he got to the table, he noticed a note. Picking it up, he read it. Mama and Papa went to the Smith’s farm to exchange wares. He set the note down and went to the small table by the fire place, grabbing the bread there and tearing a piece off. He poured a cup of milk, eating and drinking as he walked to the barn to get his tools.

He sat on a stool in the middle of the barn to finish his meal. When he was done, he got up, placing the cup down on the wood frame used to keep the cows and horses in and walked over to grab the plow and hoe.

When he got to the field, he set to work. He went over the rows he’d finished before the engagement ceremony he’d attended, making sure they were perfect for the next course of crops before the dry season hit. When he was finished with that, he plowed and hoed new rows.

After he’d finished, he went back to the barn, putting the tools down and grabbing the pitch fork to clean out the horse’s stalls. The stalls were filthy with the reluctance of his duties to clean them and he vowed not to let them get that dirty again. When he finished, he grabbed the cup he’d left and went back to the house, sweat pouring down his face.

He put the cup down on the table in the kitchen and then headed to his room to bathe and dress for his trip to Monte’s. He pulled on a white shirt and some thick black tights, thinking about anything he would need. He went to his bed and reached underneath for the small box there. He open it up and grabbed enough rations to cover the piece and the labor for Monte.

When he was done, he set to go to Monte’s. He felt like walking and he didn’t want to disturb the grazing horses, so he didn’t saddle up.

Reaching town, he saw that most of the towns folks were busy trading and selling. He’d almost forgotten about that little part. Usually Papa and Mama handled the business and he just took care of the land.

He reached Monte’s shop, but noticed that he had a customer, so he waited outside. He heard bits and pieces of the conversation, but couldn’t put them together to form anything coherent. He did know; however, that Monte seemed to be getting a little frustrated with the customer, so he listened a little closer. The voice he heard was someone he did not expect to hear. Lord Lambert.

“I don’t know what to do! He’s just so...” Lord Lambert didn’t finish the sentence.

“You do realize that time is running out, do you not? In a month, it won’t matter anymore. He’ll be taken.”

Lord Lambert sighed. Thomas wondered who _he_ was that they were talking about and why they were speaking in hushed whispers behind _his_ back. It didn’t seem right. He knew most people did it, but he thought it was cruel. He was raised differently, to respect those and not speak in hushed whispers behind their back. He was greatly offended. He walked in then, making it seem like he’d just arrived.

“Thomas! It’s a pleasure to see you! You’re early,” Monte said when he saw Thomas walk in.

Thomas smiled a little. “Better early than late, Monte.”

Lord Lambert seemed stuck at that moment. What they were talking about still simmered under Thomas’ skin, so he voiced his opinion kindly.

“If I may, with no offenses taken to my voice, I’d like to speak freely?” Thomas asked.

Monte and Lord Lambert nodded in unison.

Thomas looked at Lord Lambert as he said, “ If you’re going to be so blunt as to talk about a _him_ when _he_ isn’t present, then you could at least do it to _his_ face. It’s an offense to talk whispers about someone when said someone isn’t there, Sir. I’m sorry to have slightly overheard your conversation with Monte, believe me, I was not intending it, but I was raise to respect others and talking in hushed whispers is greatly offensive. Again, I’m greatly sorry if I overstepped my boundaries, Sir.” He bowed his head in respect.

Lord Lambert’s face seemed to darken, a faint blush visible, but he said nothing at first. Then after a moment’s silence, he said a quick farewell and swiftly walked out of Monte’s shop after hugging him.

Monte had a glint of something in his eyes that Thomas could not quite place, but he greeted Thomas kindly. “Have you had time to think about what piece you want, Tommy?”

Thomas nodded and walked over to the seat Monte had motioned for him to reside in and started discussing the piece he wanted. “I want a black raven with gold feathers for its tail. I want it in two pieces though. Two halves of a raven on one necklace, so that something can separated them and the raven won’t be so dominant as the piece separating the two halves will be. I have yet to decide as to what that dominant piece might be, but that’s what I want. Can you do that, smithy?”

Monte was lost in thought, probably thinking up the piece Thomas had pictured in his mind. He waited for Monte’s answer, but was confused when Monte got up and headed to what looked like melted gold and hard black onyx. He picked up a mold of a chain and poured some of the gold into it. Then, he turned and looked at Thomas.

“I have a raven in mind and think it’s perfect. You can pay me for my labor after, but the piece needs its rations so that I may get the things you need for it. It should only take a few days, maybe a week tops.”

Thomas nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out the rations for his necklace, and handing them to Monte. “Shall I leave you to your work then, smithy?”

Monte smiled and then nodded his head. “This will be a most magnificent piece and I want all the time to make it perfect for you, young sir. Come back in three days when most of the finishes should be done and you’ll be able to see what I’ve created.”

Thomas nodded and stood, walked over to Monte and shook his hand before he left the shop. When he was back on the street, he decided to go over to Miss Brooke’s shop to visit.

He walked in and saw that there were quite a few towns folk looking around. He decided that maybe now wasn’t a good time, so he stepped back out, running into someone in his slow steps.

“I’m so sorry, Sir. Please forgive my rudeness,” Thomas said, turning and seeing Lord Lambert looking at him.

“No, please forgive me for getting into your way.”

Thomas was about to speak and say that he needn’t be forgiven for Thomas’ fault, but was cut off with Lord Lambert adding, “Or join me for a walk as my forgiveness for not being so watchful?”

Thomas stared at Lord Lambert for moment. “Lord Lambert --”

“Adam. It’s Adam. We’ve been here,” Adam said, smiling.

“ _Adam_ , I appreciate the request, but I don’t think it necessary.”

“And why is that, Tommy?” Adam asked.

“Your rank? My rank? Something?” Thomas whispered the last part more to himself than to Adam. He couldn’t understand why Adam was being so... Nice to him. Thomas figured he’d be the last person that Adam wanted to share a walk with.

“Why are you so hard on yourself? It’s just a walk. Nothing more than casual conversation,” Adam insisted.

Thomas sighed. “Okay, but only for a little while. I’m sure you have better things to do that to acquaint with a farmer.”

Adam frowned, but said nothing, leading them to a small garden a few miles from Miss Brooke’s shop.

They walked for a few hours, not really speaking, but just being there. Thomas was mulling around in his mind what he’d thought Adam wanted with him. Surely it wasn’t what Thomas wanted with him.

“Tommy?” Adam asked.

“Yes?” Thomas looked over at Adam to see him staring at him intently as if it hadn’t been the first time Adam had said his name.

“Are you alright today?” The concern in Adam’s voice threw Tommy off. He started getting a migraine with all the thinking his brain was doing.

“Just a little headache, nothing more, Sir,” Thomas said as they came up to a shaded area. He walked over to a tree and sat down, resting his head against the trunk. He startled when he heard Adam sit next to him.

“It’s beautiful here, is it not?” Adam asked, sighing.

Thomas looked at Adam and blurted out, “What do you want from me?”

Adam snapped his gaze at Thomas, eyes wide with what looked like fear and vulnerability. From what, he was going to soon find out. “What do you mean, Tommy?”

Thomas sighed softly. “Nothing, never mind.”

Adam shifted his body fully to Thomas. “No, you meant something, and I want to know what it was.”

Thomas peaked at Adam through his long eyelashes and even longer fringe. “I know what you think of me, so what do you want from me?”

Adam was good. Too good. His face was a cross of puzzlement and confused intrigue. “What I think of you? What, that you’re a fair man, with brains, who speaks his mind and doesn’t puppet himself around like everyone wants. Just because you’re of lower rank does not mean I think badly of you, Tommy.”

Thomas almost believed it, he truly did, but what Adam had said before kept toying around in his head. “What did you mean when you said I wasn’t fair enough to tempt you, then?” Thomas blurted out. His brain to mouth filter seemed to not have been working properly. Thomas stood. “Forgive me, I over spoke myself,” he said quickly after. He made to walk away and back to his home when he felt a hand grip his wrist.

He turned to see Adam, eye blazing an electric blue. “Where did you hear that from?”

“Does it matter? It’s true, is it not?” Thomas whispered.

Adam looked down. “Maybe you do over speak yourself. It is my fault, though. Have a good evening, Thomas.” Adam walked away after that, leaving Thomas so confused that his knees felt weak and he stumbled to the ground.

What was wrong with him? Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut and not over speak himself? He’d be lucky if Adam ever spoke to him again after the way he’d treated him; like he was a criminal when at the moment, that’s what Thomas felt like. A criminal, robbing a man of his stature. Adam was higher in ranking and could have shut him up, but what stopped Thomas from freaking about anything but the conversation was that Adam did not stop him. It was like he wanted to know everything Thomas did, everything Thomas knew, but stopped himself when Thomas brought up the one thing that made it hard to believe what Adam told Thomas about himself.

Adam had said he wasn’t interested in Thomas, but now? Now, it was like he was trying to be and that left Thomas confused.

Thomas sat across from Camilla as their family conversed about the supper to be served at their engagement ceremony. Camilla’s eyes were clouded like she was far away. Thomas could not blame her for such behavior. He, too, was lost in thoughts of Adam.

What was he hiding? Did he think Thomas a fool? Thomas couldn’t help but to feel confused at what he felt for the man that seemed to capture him so deeply. He wanted nothing more than to both love and strangle him all at once. It was frustrating and amusing to him.

“Thomas Joseph! Are you listening?” Thomas heard Mama’s voice cut through his thoughts. He looked up at her, noticing her expression was one of annoyance.

“I’m sorry, Mama. What were we conversing about?”

Mama gave him a stone cold look. “Thomas, your engagement is in two and a half weeks and your head is in the clouds?”

Thomas blushed, looking over at Camilla as he saw her fidget. She was blushing profusely and he knew that just because she wasn’t caught, didn’t mean she wasn’t effected by Mama’s tone as well.

“I’m sorry, Mama. It won’t happen again, I assure you.”

Thomas’ Mama shook her head and went back to discussing plate and seating arrangements.

Camilla looked over at Thomas and the question in her eyes was clear; _private conversation?_ He nodded his head and they got up, going outside.

Walking along the small gravel road, Thomas kicked a few rocks while they walked in silence. Camilla seemed deep in thought about what to say and Thomas was getting a little nervous.

“Are you fair, Thomas?” was Camilla’s first choice of words.

It kind of left him a little nervous about how to answer back.

“I’m fine, Cam. What did you have to speak to me about?”

They stopped by a little pond and Camilla went over, sitting on the bank with the hem of her dress dipping into its waters. Thomas sat next to her and ran his fingers through the water, watching as the fish swam up to nibble at them.

“I hear you and Lord Lambert are acquainted quite well,” she said, casually leaning back to dangle her toes into the water.

Thomas looked over at her and saw that she looked to be at peace. “Yes, well, he and I have conversed some,” Thomas said a little tightly.

“Word is getting around, Thomas. Everyone will speculate and I don’t want you to feel pressured. You could easily marry Isaac.” She turned to him. “That is, unless you are interested in one Lord Lambert?”

Thomas blushed. “I find him most ardently compatible, minus the fact that he does not see me that way.”

Camilla’s laugh startled Thomas. He didn’t know what was so funny. He was telling her his feelings and she was laughing at him?

“Dear Thomas, you do not see! I saw you two the other day in town outside Brooke’s shop. He has an eye for you, truly.”

Thomas got upset. She didn’t know what she was talking about. “You saw nothing, Cam! He sees nothing in me. I heard him say as much. Why should he?” He rustled to get up, but her hand stopped him short.

“When?”

“Lord Spencer’s engagement ceremony. I overheard he and Lord Spencer talking about their dance partners and I happen to come up. He said me to be fair, just not enough to tempt him. Is that not enough? I don’t need the humiliation, Cam. I’m fine with where I stand.”

“And where is that, Tommy?”

“Just accepting my right and marrying you,” he whispered softly.

Heat flared from her and she started yelling. “Do not give up, Thomas! Maybe you were mistaken. From the way you speak, its as if you have fallen in love with him. Why not try talking to him?”

Thomas shouted back, “You cannot love someone you do not know! I have already tried talking to him. He’s hiding something and he’s just confusing me.” He didn’t know, just couldn’t figure out why Adam was so secretive. He didn’t love him, couldn’t love him. He barely knew him more than a few months. You cannot know someone a few months and fall in love.

Yes he wanted things, wonderful things to happen to Adam and himself. He thought Adam to be the fairest man he’d ever laid eyes upon, but that did not mean that he was in love. He may get the flutter of butterflies in the pit of his stomach when thinking about Adam, or talking about him, but he was not in love with him. He couldn’t be in love with him.

Camilla hugged him to calm him down. “Thomas,” she said softly. “There is a such thing as love at first sight. Pure love is blind. It knows not of impressions or knowledge. It knows of feeling, of comfort, safety, and just because you know not of Lord Lambert, it doesn’t mean you are not in love.”

Thomas sighed. He could understand it, but he could not believe it. “No love is blind, Cam.”

“Mine is. My love for Brooke is blinding and I would have it no other way. How do you feel when he is on your mind or near you? Do you feel that constant flutter of wings and the need that washes over you to just stare at him, know that he really is there, that he exists?”

Thomas was struck stupid. “I … You can’t … Stop, Cam! Just stop! I’m not in love with him! That’s not what those feelings in me mean.” Thomas got up and walked away.

“The more you run from it, Tommy, the harder it will be to find out, to accept it in time before it is too late. Just accept it!” She yelled after him.

He would not hear anymore of that conversation. He knew how Adam felt. If anything, it showed in his behavior toward Thomas when they last talked.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=34grimd)   
[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=2jb9vva)

Thomas hadn’t seen Adam since he left Thomas confused. Thomas was supposed to be going to the big supper tonight to celebrate his engagement to Camilla. The ceremony was in two day’s time and he’d gotten the necklace from Monte but wanted to preserve it for the perfect moment.

He was just finishing up getting ready when John walked in. Thomas smiled, adjusting his outfit before applying his black eye kohl.

John came up behind him to wipe off imaginary lint, saying, “So, big day in two days and the supper tonight, huh?”

Thomas sighed, finishing his eyes and grabbing his necklace to put in his pocket. “Yeah, are you in joy?”

John smiled and wrapped Thomas in a hug. “I’m happy for you is all. It may not have been what you wanted, but this is better than where you are.”

Thomas rested his head on John’s shoulder. “I should apologize to Brooke and Cam.”

“There is no need for apologies of any kind. They both knew the agreement and accepted it. It just wasn’t meant to happen.”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Papa telling them it was time for the party.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=2jb9vva)   
[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=20j45q9)

Fake laughs and smiles while holding wine was something Thomas knew he’d have to master if he were to marry Camilla and go to engagements like the one he was at.

“The sheep had just crawled out from underneath the fence when my servant grabbed it and --” Thomas tuned out, having heard the same story for a great deal of the night. He surveyed the huge tent that they put up outside for everyone in the Grey’s gardens.

He saw John conversing with Isaac and Thomas smiled and waved after they looked at him, doing the same. Brooke was next to Camilla, seemingly engrossed in the sheep conversation that was going on. Papa and Mama were dancing on the floor while the band played and upbeat tune.

Thomas walked around smiling and shaking hands, knowing that these were important people to schmooze and have conversation with.

When he got to the far side of the tent, Thomas looked out on the lit pathway that led to the Grey’s ever famous fountain. He followed the stony pathway, sipping his wine as he went. When he ended at the fountain, he stood there taking in the beauty of such a magnificent piece of artwork. Thoughts and feelings swarmed in his head. He just wasn’t happy and knew that Camilla felt the same.

“Hello, Thomas,” a voice said from behind him, startling him out of his hypnotic gaze on the fountain. He turned to see Adam standing there smiling softly at him.

“Good evening, Lord Lambert. I trust you are well?” Thomas asked, trying to make small conversation.

“Yes, indeed, thank you for asking. Are you well?”

Thomas turned his gaze back to the fountain, mixtures of emotions running through him all at once. He didn’t know if he was well or not. He felt drenched in sadness and confusion, his mind coming up with different scenarios had he not said what he did to Adam that day in town.

He was pulled from his thoughts again by a presence next to him. He turned, knowing Adam had joined him. “Sit, please,” Thomas said. Thomas lowered himself onto the side of the fountain, looking out past it at all the decors of the beautiful garden. Camilla’s family did a great deal to it for the ceremony and party the last few weeks.

“I apologize,” Adam’s voice cut in. Thomas turned to look at him, the longing for forgiveness in Adam’s eyes, the pale skin of his face reflecting from the torches set along the fountain’s side. He looked godly and Thomas wanted to touch his face.

“For what?” Thomas asked, eyes trained to blue, watching as the light caught them, making them light up and then darken when the flames flickered.

“Running out on you without an answer. It was childish of me.”

Thomas looked away then, out into the acres of dark greenery, the torches alongside shrubs and trees. He could forgive that, had it needed forgiveness. “You needn’t apologize to me, Lord Lambert. You have all rights to answer, and all rights to tear it down and walk away.”

“Then let me apologize for my behavior toward you. You must think me an awful person.”

Thomas looked at Adam, reading schooled features that were now broken and visible. “Why do you need to apologize to me? I think nothing ill of you. You confuse me, yes, but I don’t think you an awful person… Far from it, actually.”

Adam looked at Thomas, smiling slightly. He stood up then. “This is for you.” He handed Thomas a letter. “It will tell you everything and more. Just read it and then you can decide.”

“Decide what?” Thomas asked, grabbing the letter and feeling its weight while he laid it in his lap.

“You’ll soon find out,” Adam said. Thomas stood and put the letter in his breast pocket, nodding his head to Adam. The flutter in his stomach rose higher when Adam stepped closer to him. Thomas’ breath caught in his throat and his heart tripped in its beat when Adam raised his hand and rested it on his cheek. Staring into Adam’s eyes, Thomas was frightened.

Adam went to lower his head toward Thomas’ and Thomas quickly lowered his, staring at Adam’s chest. Feeling Adam’s hand slide down his face to his chin and lifting his head, Thomas raised his gaze to Adam’s lips. He couldn’t look into those eyes; he was on the edge of melting into the touch had he not been so frightened and nervous.

“Good night, dear Thomas,” Adam said softly, kissing Thomas’ forehead and making Thomas gasp.

The bolt of electricity and warmth that spread through Thomas when Adam’s lips connected with his skin had Thomas gripping Adam’s arms to hold himself up right. That was all he had time to do before his knees gave out and he dropped back down to the fountain’s edge.

He tried to find words through the deep breathing and the mind swarming that was happening to him. Adam had kissed him. His forehead, yes, but he _kissed_ him. Thomas had never been so intimately kissed before. That flutter in his stomach erupted and the feeling of flying with giddy excitement exploded throughout his veins. Thinking of Camilla’s words, Thomas thought that if the fluttering feeling was being in love, then the feeling he’d just felt and was still feeling had to be the most incredible of deaths. He was in love. In love with a man he did not know.

Before he could explode with anymore feelings, Thomas looked up to say good night to Adam and found he was already gone. Adam had probably thought he was in shock, which he _was_ , and left him to think, which he needed to do.

Thomas stood on shaky legs and went back to the party. He’d read the letter later; maybe with Camilla next to him.

When they were all seated at the tables for supper, Thomas couldn’t keep his eyes off of Adam. One moment: Thomas could hold a conversation and then the next, he was lost in Adam; his eyes when they shined, his nose when he scrunched it up, and his lips when they moved.

Thomas couldn’t stop thinking about those lips and the contact they made to his forehead. He could still feel the tingles it left behind. Adam looked over at Thomas, his eyes softening as he smiled. Thomas looked down at his lap, pink creeping up his face and residing at his cheeks. He smiled a small and short smile before going back to his conversation with Duchesses Mallory.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=71o407)   
[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=20j45q9)

After the party was over and the guests had gone home, Thomas, Camilla, and Brooke went to the library room in Camilla’s home. They were seated and discussing arrangements when Thomas made a drastic change in the subject.

“I’m in love with Lord Lambert,” he blurted out.

Camilla and Brooke, stopping in mid-conversation, turned with wide eyes and stared at him with their mouths open.

He continued, “I don’t know when, how, or why, but it happened and I’m happy… I think.”

“That is most wonderful, Tommy!” Brooke said, getting up from her chair and standing behind Thomas to wrap him in an embrace. “I’m so happy that you have found someone you love and someone who loves you.”

“That is the thing, though. I don’t know if he is in love with me, but I cant keep this in any longer. I feel I’m about to erupt with all these feelings.”

Camilla whispered, “What happened at the party? You went on a walk looking positively ruined, and you came back looking somewhat reborn but confused.”

Thomas blushed and hid his face in Brooke’s shoulder, mumbling the words he knew they couldn’t hear.

“Speak a little higher, Thomas, and not in my love's shoulder,” Cam said sweetly.

Thomas sighed, moving away. Brooke went back to her chair and sat down as they both stared at Thomas, waiting for him to begin.

“I went to the fountain. I needed time to think because everything is too much and some things aren’t enough. While I was there, Lord Lambert followed me. He tried to apologize for his behavior toward me when we last held conversation, but I told him no apology needed. He gave me a letter, told me to _decide_ , kissed my forehead, and left,” Thomas explained.

Camilla and Brooke had their hands together, their faces erupting in sun blinding smiles as they squealed. Together they said, “Where’s the letter?”

Thomas reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the quill written letter. He set in on the table with a soft clink and they all stared at it. Camilla rose her eyes to Thomas’ face and said, “Will you not open it and read the words?”

Thomas nodded his head, opening the seal to the letter and leaving whatever was in there alone while he open the letter and read it.

 _Thomas,_

 _You asked me what I wanted from you, the confusion on your face clear when I did not answer in turn. Truth be told; it’s very little._

 _When I first saw you in Miss Brooke’s shop; the light in your eyes and smile on your face, I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold back for much longer._

 _Dancing with you at my dear friend, Lord Spencer’s engagement ceremony felt like dancing on clouds, my eyes on no other. What you have seemed to have overheard between Lord Spencer and myself was a mistake. I don’t deal well with others knowing of my infatuations, let alone those I do not know very much about. I did not and still don’t know much of you and it took me by surprise what I felt about someone I hadn’t talked to for more than a few moments._

 _You intrigue me and speaking of you like that was truly cruel and I apologize now for my behavior on that matter._

 _When I saw you with Duke Carpenter at the Dandier Gardens, I could not keep it in. My pride led me to believe that I did not deserve you in any way, but my heart begged to differ when I saw the way he looked at you; the intimate touch to your hand was too much for me. I did not enjoy it, but had to bear it, feeling as though you would not see me that way._

 _After our discussion in Monte’s shop, I came to a conclusion that suited my heart’s desire. We talked on our walk and I realized then that I had hurt you without trying and I would be deeply grateful if you’d accept my apology for that as well, knowing my apologies come too great of the time._

 _As to why I wrote this to you; there are few reasons. The need to apologize for my hurting you and hope that you forgive me. The point at which I need to address to you is that you have taken everything I see fit from me and pulled me under your spell. I cannot bear nor want to bear the thought of you in someone else’s arms, so I leave this. Please, take it and know what I mean and that every word is not false, but that it comes from my heart._

 _Whatever your decision, I want this to stay in your possession because it deserves no greater love than the love I know you can give it._

 _Yours Forever,_

 _Lord Adam M. Lambert_

  
Thomas read and reread the letter. Over and over, he tried to make sense of the words. He dropped the letter on the table and put his hands over his face, trying his damnedest to just _breathe_.

Camilla and Brooke stayed silent while Thomas tried collecting his thoughts.

“Tommy?” Brooke asked a few moments later.

He did not answer.

“Thomas? Honey, are you alright?” Camilla got up and hugged Thomas while he sat there, completely debauched; his hair disheveled from gripping it and his face red from keeping the tears at bay. “What did the letter say?”

Thomas picked up the letter, handing it to Camilla. She walked back to her seat, sat down, and read it with Brooke by her side reading along.

When they were finished they looked at Thomas, tears in both of their eyes.

“He loves you?” Camilla whispered breathlessly.

Thomas looked at the envelope the letter came in. Adam had written that he wanted Thomas to keep whatever was in there. He picked it up and dumped the object into his hand, then gasped, standing and dropping the object onto the table like he’d been burned.

Camilla and Brooke looked at him and then at the table in confusion. “What is that?” Brooke asked.

“The key,” Thomas whispered, tears he’d tried keeping back finally falling. He wiped them just as fast and grabbed the key. He knew what it was; what it meant to behold the key.

“What is it supposed to mean?” Camilla asked.

Thomas looked at her and sat down, key tight in his grip. “Remember when you wanted me to meet Brooke and we went to her shop?”

She nodded.

He continued, “I left, went to this blacksmith’s shop and noticed him working on a crest. We talked about it and he mentioned to me that it was Lord Lambert’s crest, designed to have a second piece to it.” He held the key up. “This. The key represents the other half of that crest. When I went to midday meal with Isaac, Lord Lambert and the blacksmith showed up and asked us to join them. While we had conversation, Lord Lambert brought up the fact that the person he was in love with would behold this key to show his love and everyone would know that they were betroths.”

Camilla and Brooke’s eyes went wide and they started laughing. “He wants you to marry him!” Camilla cried out in joy.

Thomas smiled and looked at the key. “Yes, it seems that way, does it not?”

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=2jb9vva)   
[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=71o407)

Thomas arrived at his home a few hours after he’d opened the letter to reveal that Lord Lambert was in love with him. After Camilla and Brooke knew that the key meant Lord Lambert wanted Thomas as his betrothed, they all discussed how they were going to go about with giving their information at Camilla and Thomas’ ceremony. They came up with the most creative devised plan.

Thomas went to get a cup of milk and broke a piece of bread off of the loaf by the fire, heading into the sitting room. He sat by the fireplace and stared into the flames, nibbling on the bread and sipping his milk. He startled when a gentle hand landed on his shoulder, turning to Mama standing there with sleepy eyes.

“Why are you not asleep, my sweet boy?” Mama asked, sitting on his lap and breaking off a piece of his bread.

Thomas smiled and hugged Mama to his chest. “I just got in from Miss Camilla’s home. Go back to sleep. I will have conversation in the morning.”

Mama nodded, kissed his forehead and got up wishing him a good night before residing to her room.

Thomas finished his snack and drink, putting the cup back in the kitchen before making his way up to his room. He walked in and got undressed, placing _his_ key down on his vanity before he grabbed his necklace from his pocket. He unfolded the cloth revealing the two halves of the raven and the gold chain that laid next to them. Thomas put the two halves of the raven together on the chain, clasping it together and putting it down on his vanity.

Picking up the key, Thomas walked over to his bed, crawled in and rested his head on the pillow. Tomorrow was a day of busy working for the ceremony to come in one day’s time.

Waking up, Thomas felt rejuvenated; like weight after weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He moved to a sitting position and then stepped out of his bed and gathered his clothes for the day.

Walking downstairs, Thomas saw Mama fixing breakfast. He walked into kitchen and went over, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Good morning, sweet boy,” Mama said, returning the embrace.

“Morning, Mama. Where is Papa?” Thomas asked, not seeing Papa in the early morning.

“He’s in the field working. Told me to tell you to meet him out there when you’ve risen from bed.” He looked out of the screen door, noticing Papa hoeing the field.

“I will accompany him,” Thomas said, kissing Mama’s cheek and walking out of the door toward the field.

When he reached Papa’s side, he sat on a stump watching Papa plow and hoe; dig, shuffle, scrape, spread. Over and over he watched knowing that when he was younger, he’d dreamt about being able to help Papa someday.

“Thomas, can you hand me the sack of seeds?” Papa asked, not looking up from his work.

“Yes, Papa,” Thomas said, getting up and going the short distance to the sack on the ground. He picked it up and walked back to Papa, putting the sack on the ground and opening it. He grabbed handfuls at a time and spread the seed along the already worked rows.

“You’re better at that than you were when you were a little lad, son,” Papa said, coming over to help him spread the seed.

Thomas laughed. “I’ve had years of mastering it, Papa. You know, I always wanted to follow in your footsteps, knew one day that if I worked hard enough, this land would be mine.”

Papa stopped spreading the seed and looked at him with such love and pride in his eyes that it swelled Thomas’ heart. “I’m proud of you, son. I always have been.”

Thomas smiled and walked over, hugging Papa tight. They went back to spreading the seed and laying the dirt. After finishing, Papa reached into his pocket and pulled his handkerchief out, unwrapping it to reveal the key Thomas had held last night while sleeping.

“Thomas, first and foremost, I am not angry. I saw you holding this when I came to wake you this morning. Please, explain this to me,” Papa asked.

Thomas’ eyes widened and he stared at the key as his mind flooded with thoughts and excuses. He saw no reason to lie to Papa, so he told him the truth. Explaining everything to Papa while they sat down in the middle of the field was one of the hardest things Thomas had ever done. Papa listened, not interrupting as Thomas told him about Adam and the conversations they had, the feelings Thomas had for him, the confusion, and lastly, the letter that beheld the key Adam would give to the one he wanted as a betrothed.

After explaining everything, Papa was silent. Thomas began to worry, thinking Papa wouldn’t accept it.

“Does he know of your feelings, Thomas?” Papa asked.

Thomas bowed his head and looked at his clasped hands in his lap. “No, Papa. I did not speak of it with him. Until last night, I’d thought him to be indifferent of me.”

Papa chuckled wetly. “Well, it seems that you were mistaken,” he paused. “When you were younger and you came to me about your suspicions, I honestly thought you’d outgrow them. I thought you made such tasks because you truly did not want this land. You’ve told me of your wishes; to be able to marry a man and still keep this land, and I wanted to say no.”

Thomas went to interrupt, thinking Papa would refuse him, but was cut short with the raise of Papa’s hand.

“But now… I see the love in your eyes when you speak of this Lord Lambert and I see the hope in your eyes when you speak of owning this land. You accepted my wishes, and even though we are a day’s way from your ceremony with Miss Camilla, I will accept yours.”

Thomas looked at Papa, hope in his heart at what Papa was about to say.

“I heartily give my consent. You’ve found love and I would not take that away from you. I deeply want my name carried on, but your happiness means more to me. I love you, Thomas, and am very proud of the man you’ve become.”

Thomas’ tears streamed down his face as he embraced Papa in a hug that meant more to him than any other embrace he’d ever been given by Papa in all his life. “Thank you, Papa,” Thomas whispered.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=34grimd)   
[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=20j45q9)

Thomas had just left Brooke’s shop, discussing matters of tomorrow and attire to be worn when he ran into someone.

“I’m so sorry, Sir. Please, forgive me?” Thomas asked, turning to see a bemused Adam looking at him.

“We seem to attract one another by trying to knock the other down, do we not?” Adam chuckled.

Thomas blushed and looked down, a nervousness coming over him. “Yes, it seems that way.”

“Did you read my letter?” Adam asked, tone turned serious, but not cruel just curious.

Thomas looked up nodding his head. “I did, Sir.”

Adam nodded his head, eyes trained to Thomas asking for him to continue.

Thomas sighed and held out his hand. “Follow me, please. We needn’t an audience, Sir.”

Adam followed Thomas as they walked the same path as that day when all of the confusion exploded and Adam left Thomas. Thomas mulled around in his head how he was going to tell Adam that he was as much in love with him as Adam was with Thomas.

“Did I offend you, Thomas?” Adam’s voice rang through his thoughts.

Thomas looked over wide eyed. “No, Sir… No. I’m just trying to get my thoughts together on how how to explain myself to you is all.”

Adam’s eyes were void of any emotion when Thomas said that and Thomas mentally clobbered himself. He stopped walking and turned to Adam. “Sit, please,” he whispered.

Adam sat on the ground, leaning against a tree while he watched Thomas pull the key from his pocket. Thomas watched Adam’s eyes widen in recognition.

“I told you to keep that, Thomas. I will not take it back.”

Thomas sat down and showed the key in his hand. “Why did you give this to me?”

“You already know,” Adam whispered.

Thomas looked at him. “I want to hear you say it. Tell me in person why this is now in my possession, Sir.”

Adam sighed. “As I’ve told you before, it’s part of my crest that the person I choose as a betroth will carry as a sign of my love for them. I gave it to you because… Well, because…”

Thomas lifted an eyebrow. “Because?”

Adam looked Thomas in the eye when he said, “Because, I love you.”

Hearing Adam say it to his face caused Thomas’ feelings to soar through his chest and explode into his veins. Thomas’ long pause caused Adam to fidget. Thomas just stared at him, amazed that someone like Adam could love someone like he. He couldn’t fathom it.

Emotion after emotion played across Adam’s face and Thomas just watched him. Adam finally broke the silence. “Do… Do you… Deny my request, then? Your silence seems enough of an answer.”

Adam stood to leave, but Thomas stopped him, stood and held out the key. “This told me everything, but hearing you say it to me leaves me with no words. No, I do not deny your request, that much is true.” He paused, vulnerability seeping into his tone as he whispered, “You don’t know what you do to me, have done to me, Sir. You say I put you under my spell, but it is you who has me under yours, has had me since the moment I saw you outside Miss Brooke’s shop. I don’t understand it because I’ve never felt this way before, but I know what it is, what it means, and how it feels now.”

Adam looked at Thomas with hope in his eyes and Thomas smiled. “And what is it that you feel?” Adam asked.

Thomas’ smiled widened. “Love. For you… Deep, mind boggling love that has me holding my breath and trying to breathe all at once.”

“You --” Adam was cut off by the nodding of Thomas’ head.

“Yes… God, yes, I do… I love you, too,” Thomas said.

Adam sighed. “It was so hard every time I saw you. That day in Dandier Gardens was so tough for me. As I have said, I’m not good at everyone knowing of my infatuations towards someone.” He looked over at Thomas and Thomas laughed.

“The looks and ways you acted confused me. I thought you were being civil, not wanting to discuss affairs with me,” Thomas said, shaking his head. They were stupid, just so stupid.

Adam stepped closer to Thomas. “Never, I would never do that to you. It was hard to be civil to anyone but you when you were around. I hated the looks you were given from admirers and just wanted to stamp you as mine.”

Thomas smiled and closed his eyes when Adam’s hand came up to rest upon his cheek.

“And have you made a decision, sweet Thomas?” Adam asked.

Thomas could feel Adam’s breath on his face and his faltered, hitching as he barely whispered out, “I would love nothing more than for you to have me as yours for as long as you desire.”

Thomas felt Adam lean closer and held his breath. When Adam’s forehead rested against his and their noses collided rubbing together, Thomas melted into Adam’s arms. Adam kissed both of Thomas’ temples and a sigh escaped from behind his lips when Thomas moved closer, wrapping his arms around Adam tightly.

They stayed like that until the sun went down and well after, just holding each other. It was everything Thomas could have hoped for… _imagined_.

[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=71o407)   
[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=34grimd)

Thomas and Camilla were in the hall discussing the arrangement that they had planned.

“You and I are going to walk in, go down toward the last table but we shall sit next to one another. Brooke will sit at the other end across from me and Lord Lambert will sit across from you. Do you have the necklace and crest?” Camilla asked.

Thomas nodded, pulling the necklace with the raven and key from underneath his collar, resting it on his chest in visible sight. The key fit so perfectly between the two ravens, the gold wrapping around the black and silver.

“I’m so happy that you’ve found your sighted love, Tommy. This could not have made Brooke and I happier.”

Thomas smiled and embraced Camilla in a fierce hug. “I’m happy for you as well. I could not have done this without you. Now, let us go before they start to worry.”

They walked side by side through the doors of the ceremonial hall; the chatter ceasing to exist once they arrived, and walked to their table. Some of the guests murmured and it spread when Thomas pulled out Camilla’s chair, seating her and sitting next to her. Everyone started talking in hushed whispers, wonders of what was happening.

Brooke and Adam came in then, Adam seating Brooke at the end of the table and then walking to his seat across from Thomas and sitting down, holding Thomas’ gaze.

Thomas and Camilla both smiled and all the whispers hushed as Camilla cleared her throat and rose from her seat.

“As you all have just witnessed first hand, Thomas and myself have ceased to exist as betroths. When we became of age, our families told us of our betrothal to one another and we accepted it… at first. Things started changing as both did Thomas and I. We wanted different interests, so we came up with an agreement that our families consented to that stated if we are to find love in another, we must wait until the other has found theirs and the engagement would be no more. I had found mine,” Camilla said, raising her hand in the direction of Brooke.

Brooke stood, bowing respectfully before seating again. “She is, as most of you know, Miss Brooke Wendle, seamstress and shop owner. I chose her as my betrothed.

“Thomas, on the other hand, had not found his love yet. But not too long ago, Thomas chose Lord Lambert; Lord of Horsheir and son to Lord Eber Lambert, as his betrothed.” Both Thomas and Adam rose and bowed in respect.

“We hope you accept this and enjoy the double ceremony in congratulations to both parties.” Everyone applauded and accepted it for what it was; two people finding love in others.

After supper, Thomas and Adam walked out onto the terrace and sat to watch the conversations below.

“I am happy,” Thomas stated, looking over at Adam with love in his eyes.

It was returned fully by Adam as he said, “As am I.”

They sat together holding each other close for a few moments before Thomas spoke. “Come, I want to show you something,” he said, grabbing Adam’s hand and standing. They walked around the corner of the terrace where the open sky blanketed them with dark blue and shining stars. They stood next to one another in front of the small railed podiums holding hands.

“It’s beautiful,” Adam said staring up at the sky.

“Indeed,” Thomas whispered, looking up.

“You are my sky,” Adam said moments later, looking at Thomas.

Thomas turned to Adam confused. Adam pulled Thomas closer to him. “You cover me with brightness and yet still shine in the dark. You’re beautiful in every aspect of the word and you light up my entire being.”

Thomas blushed and looked up at Adam. “And you’re my raven. You roam the skies with mighty strength and shine like gold. You strengthen my weaknesses and protect me from my fears.”

They stared at one another for many moments before Adam leaned down and captured Thomas’ lips in a kiss that stopped all beats of the heart and quickened any breath that fell from lips as sweet. Adam pulled Thomas closer and deepened the kiss. Thomas’ mind melted and his heart sped in its beat. Feeling Adam this way, closer than he’d ever had, was the most treasured gift that Thomas had ever accepted.

 _The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with  
the heart. ~ Helen Keller_

End~


End file.
